A mobile terminal is a mobile device that may be carried and includes one or more functions of performing a voice or video phone call, inputting or outputting information, and storing data. As functions of a mobile terminal have been diversified, a mobile terminal may include functions of capturing a still image or a moving image, playing a music file or a video clip, providing a game, receiving a broadcast, or providing a wireless internet. A mobile terminal may be implemented as a comprehensive multimedia player.
Additionally, a mobile terminal may provide various services to external terminals via a Local Area Network (LAN) or receive various services from external devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.